Your Guardian Angel
by Little Sophia Stewart
Summary: seis niños angeles protegen a la familia Cullen (Edward , Bella , Tobias , Shailene , Renesmee y Harry) de Melania y Kilian y de sus asesinos pero sus Planes cambian al tomar la casa y las almas de los niños , convirtiendolos en otro tipo de fantasmas ¿podran liberar sus almas y proteger a la familia Cullen e irse en paz? o ¿seguiran asustando y penando por todos lados? .
1. Prologo

Los fantasmas en el folclore d muchas culturas , son supuestos espiritus o almas desencarnadas de seres muertos que se manifiestan entre los vivos de forma perceptible principalmente en lugares que frecuentaban en vida o en asociacion con sus personas cercanas .

Bella y Edward una pareja muy joven con una hija y un hijo el cual no recuerdan tras la muerte de los niños y el nacimiento de sus gemelos Tobias y Shailene , su cuarta hija Renesmee y su quinto hijo Harry su memoria fallo al recordarlos . Con cuatro almas protegiendolo de Melania , Kilian y los asesinos de los seis , solo por decir Adios a alguien antes de irse en paz


	2. el mundo no es justo no lo fue con ellos

Bella soño algo casi irreal eran niños en un campo jugando , ella camino y el suelo era como algodon , la pelota cayo justo frente de ella , la alzo

- Bella? - ella levanto la vista - Bella pasame la pelota - ella le paso y siguieron jugando . Niños corriendo de un lado a otro , eran seis , vestidos de blanco . Pero habia un problema ellos no existian ; ellos no sabian que habian muerto . El cielo se torno gris , los niños se esparcieron a todos lados , Ella siguio a a un niño y pasaron a una luz demaciado brillante y bella aterrizo en un lago

El niño se metio y vio el cuerpo del niño , le dio la vuelta y el estaba tieso , quieto ; sin vida y se dejo llevar por el agua . pero escucho la voz del niño

-_ mi nombre es Ronni Duncan , alias Ron , tengo ocho años y llegue aqui_

Luego fue al lado de la carretera , vio una bolsa negra y en ella habia una bebe pequeña con sus ojos cerrados y escucho su voz

- _mi nombre es Bonnie Moore , alias Bo , tengo un año y me abandonaron aqui_

y Luego fue a una casa abandonada debajo de un puente , vio a un niño y de el salia un hilo de sangre desde su cabeza , y se escucho su voz en un susurro

-_ mi nombre es Theodoro Wilson , alias Theo , tengo dos años y me sale sangre por mi cabeza_

Y luego se hallaba en medio del bosque , una manta se hallaba una niña y se escucho su calida voz

-_ mi nombre es Rose-Marie Jonhson , alias Rosie , tengo cinco años y duermo aqui_

y Luego en medio de un sotano se encontraban dos niños y sus voces se escucharon entrecortadamente en susurros

-_ mi nombre es Augustus Stewart , alias Gus _

_- mi nombre es Marceline Stewart , alias Marci_

_- tenemos Trece años y nos dejaron aqui para siempre - _y eso los seis niños aparecieron y se iban caminando hacia el campo

- _esperen por que los vi y los volvere a ver?_

_- recuerdanos y apareceremos_

Se desperto , ella esta durmiendo con Edward (su esposo) y Harry (su quinto hijo) , vio el reloj que marcaba las 9:00 am hora de levantarse - se dijo a si misma . Fue al baño directamente al lavabo y se lavo la cara . La levanto y vio en el espejo , vio a una niña , era Marceline , estaba con sangre , jadeo asustada , se limpio bien la cara y no vio nada

- _producto de mi imaginacion _, _bien hora de levantar a los hombres - se dijo a si misma_

fue al cuarto y ellos seguian durmiendo abrazados

- _hora de levantarse - dijo y su dos hombres se levantaron y abrazaron a Bella_

_- buenos dias mami _

_- buenos dias bebe_

_- buenos dias amor _

_- buenos dias - y se besaron_

_- tengo hambre por favor , quiero desayunar - se quejo su hijo _

_- pueden prepararse ustedes el desayuno necesito buscar algo_

_- si por supuesto , vamos Harry vamos a despertar a tus otros hermanos  
_

ella fue hacia su computadora y busco informacion de ellos


	3. ellos estan muertos sin darse cuenta

Haga clic para

-Ronni Duncan - y aparecio en una noticia

_Ronni Alexander Duncan Waterson (2005-2013) fue encontrado en el lago mississipi el cual investigadores dicen que el niño pudo haberse ahogado por accidente , la razon de su muerte hasta ahora es un misterio_

_- tengo ocho años y llegue aqui - recordo la voz del niño_

busco a la siguiente

-Bonnie Moore - y aparecio su foto

_Bonnie Elizabeth Moore Anderson (2012-2013) fue encontrada en medio de la ruta 34 , el forense Andrew Lancaster , dijo que la menor fue abandonada y fue ahogada dandole la vuelta , ningun testigo sabe quien la abandono_

_- Tengo un año y me abandonaron aqui - la voz de la bebe se hizo presente en su mente_

siguio

- Theodoro Wilson - aparecio la Foto del bebe

_Theodoro Austin Wilson Young (2011-2013) fue encontrado en una casa abandonada debajo de un puente en Seattle , fue golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza y murio . Los asesinos todavia no son encontrados_

_- tengo dos años y me sale sangre de mi cabeza - recordo_

al paso que buscaba el siguiente ella solto lagrimas ¿como puede ser que niños tan pequeños , con una vida adelante fueron asesinados?

- Rose-Marie Jonhson - aparecio la foto de la niña una foto muy graciosa

_Rose-Marie Jonhson Brown (2008-2013) la menor fue encontrada en el bosque de Forks tapada con una manta , se dice que la manta tenia droga y con eso la durmieron y la ahogaron , años antes de su muerte se dio por desaparecida_

_- tengo cinco años y duermo aqui_

y busco a los ultimos

- Marceline Y Augustus Stewart - no aparecio nada excepto con el apellido Cullen esperen ¿Cullen?

_Marceline Grace Cullen Swan Y Augustus Isacc Cullen Swan (2000-2013) los gemelos fueron hallados en el sotano del asesino en serie James Volturi y su complice Victoria Mason los mismos fueron acusados por multiples asesinatos de personas . Los gemelos Cullen fueron acuchillados en el pecho , el cual años antes fueron reportados como desaparecidos_

luego vio una pagina "curiosidad de los asesinos" ella entro alli

_El asesino James Volturi y su complice y ayudante Victoria Mason mataron en total a 21 personas_ ¿21 personas estos tipos estaban locos? _en el cual se destacan 6 niños los mas jovenes de las 21_ _, Rose-Marie Johnson fue la primera victima entre los seis y el ultimo fue Augustus Isacc Cullen Swan , los asesinos afirman que alguien los obligaba a hacer esto , pero ellos aun no lo dicen , cumplen 20 años de condena y 2 años por pedofilia _

Bella cerro su computadora ¿como dos tipos pudieron matar a esos niños? , ella bajo y fue a comer su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado , pero en silencio

_- Bella ¿qué sucede?_

_- estoy pensando _

_- ¿en que?_

_- Niños puedes ir arriba , vayan a nuestra habitacion alli esta mi computadora _

_-Si mami - y Se Fueron_

_- ¿Tuvimos mas hijos?  
_

_- no ¿porque?_

_- te suena los nombres Marceline Grace y Augustus Isacc_

_- no _

_- buenos esos niños tenian 13 años , cuando murieron _

_- ¿ y eso que tiene que ver?_

_- ellos eran Marceline Grace Cullen Swan y Augustus Isacc Cullen Swan_

_- no puede ser ¿que paso con ellos?_

_- no lo se ¿ y si eran nuestros hijos donde esta su habitacion?_

_- ¿recuerda que nos paso dos años atras?_

_- tuvimos ese accidente el cual nos dejo en coma y perdimos la memo..._

_- eso paso perdimos la memoria y perdimos el recuerdo de ellos _


	4. Los protegeremos

Los niños en el cuarto de sus padres escucharon la cancion _still doll _en caja musical detras del armario y una voz cantando

-_ hola Bella , con mirada cristalina , me pregunto ¿que soñaras? ¿que mirando estas? ¿es un sueño mas? y una vez mas mi corazon roto esta desagrandose , atrapado esta por las heridas de ayer que no quis ver y no respondes - se escucharon risas de niños_ - vieron en el ropero y vio una puerta

- ¿_una puerta? - dijo Tobias_

_- abrela - dijo Harry_

ellos la abrieron y vieron a una niña con una bebe , pareciera que la cancion era para la bebe

- _Hola niños , me llamo Marceline y ella Bonnie - _fue hacia la mesita de luz y habia cuatro cajitas musicales de carrusel

- _Tobias? _

_- si? - _

_- toma - _le dio la primera cajita musical , era celeste

- _gracias_

_- Shailene?_

_-si?_

_- este es tuyo_

era rosado con muchos detalles

- _gracias_

_- Renesmee?_

_- que?_

_- este es tuyo_

era azul y rosado

-_ esta muy bonito_

_- gracias_

_- Harry?_

_- que?_

_- toma  
_

era blanca con dorado

- _gracias _

_- niños presten atencion , estas cajitas musicales tienen la misma cancion , es una nana que nos cantaban , reproduzcanla cuando tengan miedo y vendre a cantarles para que se duerman . Les prestamos hasta que despertemos . Tambien eso los protegen , y nosotros tambien los protegeremos  
_se escucharon a Truenos

- _hora de irse Bo_

_- chi _

_- adios chicos - y se fueron al armario _

los niños pensaban que era una broma y fueron hacia el ropero

-_ Marceline ya dejate de bromas - abrieron las puertas del armario y no habia nada_

_- salgan ahora - ellos salieron y estaban sus padres justo entraron _

_-Mamá , papá , miren - dijeron_

_- estan bonitos ¿de donde lo sacaron?_

_- de la habitacion de atras - dijo Harry_

_- ¿que habitacion?_

_- la habitacion de ...- miraron y no habia nada - atras - dijo Shailene_

_- pero si habia una habitacion - dijo Renesmee_

_- bueno niños vayan abajo _

_- ok - dijeron todos  
_

_- que imaginacion que tienen - dijo Bella_

_- si - Dijo Edward _corrieron el armario y se fueron abajo , con sus hijos , ellos estaban sentados en el sillon , solo Harry veia la lluvia caer , hablando en susurros

-_ no me gusta la lluvia , pero me gusta verla caer __- silencio  
_

_- me dan miedo y tu_

_- me gusta tiene una cancion para dormir muy tranquila_

Bella se acerco a Harry y el no se volteo

-_ Harry ¿con quien habla?_

_- con nadie - y se fue con sus hermanos  
_

Almorzaron y a Bella le empezo a doler la cabeza , asi que tomo una pequeña siesta , ya que le dolia demasiado la cabeza . Pero soño de nuevo con los pequeños  
, pero ahora estaban en un prado

se pudo sentar al lado de la niña con la bebe jugando

- _¿por que les diste esas cajitas musicales y de donde los sacaste? - pregunto_

_- Eran de nosotros el que tiene Renesmee era mio , el de Tobias era de Augustus , el de Shailene era de Rose y el de Harry era de Ronni - la bebe ya no estaba y ella solo arrancaba el pasto  
_

_-¿por que se los diste?_

_- para protegerlos de Melania y Kilian_

_- ¿quienes son ellos?_

_- son demonios_

_- ¿demonios? - la niña suspiro  
_

_- Los demonios son manipuladores pueden decirte lo que quieran y tu pensaras que es verdad , no pienses que sea verdad ellos siempre sicen manipulaciones de los angeles , en especial de los niños no le creas , y le dimos eso por que los demonios cada vez que ven una pertenencia de las almas puras y la usaban constantemente , eso los hace que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron . Nuestros asesinos James Volturi y Victoria Mason ¿te suenan sus nombre?_

_- si ¿por que?_

_- ellos nos asesinaron , eramos sus victimas mas jovenes , pero ellos no eran consiente de lo que hacias_

_-¿como que no eran consientes?_

_- ellos eran Melania y Kilian _

_-¿o sea?_

_- ellos estaban poseidos por ellos - se quedaron en silencio ¿poseidos? penso Bella  
_

_- ven - dijo Marceline a Bella , se pararon y caminaron en el prado , - ¿te acuerdas esa vez que te dije que esto era el cielo? - asintio - bueno este es nuestro cielo , los mas pequeños , creo yo , que somos separados de los mas grande ya que estamos en el medio_

_- ¿medio de que?_

_- entre el cielo y la tierra , por eso tenemos muchos paisajes , solo nos puede ver tus hijos y Edward y tu nos ven en sus sueños , pero tenemos un problema  
_

_- ¿cual es?_

_- si no pasamos todos nosotros , hasta ahora Bo y yo estamos en tu casa , pero si no estamos todos Melania y Kilian se adueñaran de ellos y tambien de nuestro cielo _

Marceline y Bella pararon en un acantilado , junto con los cinco niños

-_ ¿ves ese sol? _

_- si_

___- bueno ese sol es nuestro unica comunicacion a ustedes , si dejan que James o Victoria entren a su casa el sol se debilita y nuestra unica comunicacion sera destruida y Melania y Kilian seran dueños de la casa y nuestra alma _


	5. Tenemos un gran problema

Según determinadas religiones una persona es víctima de una **posesión demoníaca**, está **endemoniada**, o simplemente está **poseída**, cuando un espíritu impuro o inmundo entra en su cuerpo y le hace hablar y comportarse, no como ella quisiera, sino como el tal espíritu quiere. "Los signos exteriores de la posesión son casi siempre los mismos: la individualidad se desvanece y surge una distinta, demoníaca, que dura más o menos tiempo, a modo de un ataque", Este trastorno del comportamiento que se atribuye al apoderamiento del espíritu por uno o más demonios, desde el punto médico se considera un trastorno disociativo de la histeria y se le denomina _«demoniopatía»_ o _«demoniomanía»_.

James esta en la carcel de Nueva york y Victoria compartia con el , pero ellos no tenian caracteristicas como los_ poseidos_ asi que solo actuaban como personas normales

- _Tenemos que salir de aqui - dijo James _

_- ¿ pero como?_

_- Ya se - _rompio el piso con una pala , ¿de donde habian sacado la pala? , ni ellos sabian , y cuando vieron tierra empezaron a cabar y salieron a unos metros mas alla de la carcel

-_ ¿quien sera nuestra proxima victima Melania?_

_- no lo se ¿Kilian?_

_- ¿se acuerdan de los dos ultimos niños Cullen?_

_-si_

_- bueno ellos cuidan a su familia con los otro cuatro niños mas , pero si pasan desarpercibidos , podran tener acceso con la familia y con los niños  
_

_- pero ¿como nos libramos de los niños muertos?_

_- dejenos a nosotros_

los demonios no se como pero pudieron entrar al medio del cielo de los niños pero en forma de sus padres , los niños estaban sentados en circulo y cuando vieron a sus supuestos padres corrieron a ellos

Marceline , Augustus y Ronni sabian que eran ellos pero los mas pequeños , solo querian el cariño de sus padres

- _¡chicos no lo hagan! - _cada vez que un demonio alza a un niño angel se tranformaban en almas en pena

- _¡NO! - grito Marceline_

_- Marceline -_

_- ¡no!_

_- ya no hay tiempo , vamonos - ellos corrieron al sol donde los demonios no podian entrar  
_

_- ¿¡Como pudieron entrar?! - dijo Marceline_

_- no lo se_

_- trucos de demonios_

_- ¿que? - dijo Ronni_

_- No puede ser - protesto  
_

_-¿Que pasa Marci?- dijo Augustus_

_- ellos pueden entrar a donde sea del cielo por que hay un poder de ellos en transformarse en Angeles , pero eso lo usan en nuestra contra , ¿se acuerdan de la historia de la que nos conto Nina?(1)_

_- ¿del zorro que se vistio de cordero?_

_- si ese_

_- es casi lo mismo , ellos se vistieron de angeles , ellos eran los zorros que se vistieron de cordero_

_- ¿entonces que hacemos?_

_- hay que avisarles a los niños_

ella salto al mar y fue transportada a la habitacion de los niños , toco la puerta de su armario , los niños pensaban que era su imaginacion pero escucharon la voz de Marceline se _tranquilizaron_

- _hey niños soy yo Marci _

_- hola Marci ¿ que te trae por aqui?_

_- niños debos advertirles - escucho la voz identica a las de sus asesinos - ¿sus padres estan de visita?_

_- si son los nuevos vecinos _

_-¿como se llaman?_

_- se llaman Jason Lauren y Vanina Lauren , y sus tres hijos pequeños , Brooke , Timothi y Roselyn_

_- ¿Ellos estan vestidos de Negro?_

_- ahora si _

_- no puede ser , a Bella le dije y no presto atencion  
_

_- ¿que les dijiste a mi mamá?_

_- que si entraba un demonio a esta casa , se adueñaran de ella y de nosotros_

_- ¿Marceline?_

_- ¿Augustus?_

_- Marceline quedamos nosotros dos_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ya atraparon a Ronni _

_- no puede ser _

_- Ahora quedas tu Marceline - dijo Kilian_

_- ¿ Kilian que hiciste con mi hermano ?_

_- esta con James y Victoria _

_- oh no_

_(1) les dejo esta explicacion : _

_Nina era tambien una victima asesinada por James y Victoria era un poco mas grande que los chicos tendria 15 años , pero como alli crecen como humanos a los 18 tuvo que irse de alli.  
_


	6. Ningun angel blanco

De pronto todo se torno silencio los niños se asustaron por que nunca sintieron ese silencio

- _chicos vengan conmigo - _los chicos fueron con ella - _hay que salir de aqui -_ hicieron el intento de salir por la puerta pero las puertas se trabaron y las ventanas tambien

_- ¿ que esta pasando ?_

_- ¿ que pasa ? -  
_de pronto el cuarto de los niños empezo un temblor como un terremoto , pero sus padres no sentian nada

- _vayan debajo de la cama ¡AHORA!_

los niños obedecieron y fueron debajo de sus camas . Marceline fue debajo de la cama de Harry y se quedaron alli hasta que paro

- _niños salgan ya paro - _la puerta sono muy fuerte , Harry se aferro a Marceline , pero empezo una cancion de caja musical

- _¡callen eso! ¡AHORA! - dijo ella_

_- no somos nosotros - _

_- ¿ entonces quien es ?_

miraron a su costado y habia una muñeca de trapo tierna pero estaba en una silla mecedora

-_ Anny_

- _No Shailene , ella esta poseida_

Ya no estaban sus "nuevos vecinos" en casa pero sus Demonios estaban en la casa se vio a Melania cepillando el pelo de Anny , paro un momento y Anny no se como hizo y giro la cabeza _  
- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! -  
_

_-¡BELLA! ¡EDWARD!_

_-¿niños?_

_- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

_- ¡BELLA! ¡EDWARD!_

_- marceline?_

_- ayuda destraben la puerta_

ellos hicieron caso y la destrabaron , justo la mecedora choco con la pared y Marceline se salvo por arte de magia

- ¿_niños estan bien? - asintio - ¿ Marceline estas bien?_

_- Bella ¿que te dije? - tocio - no dejes que entren James y Victoria_

_- pero ellos no eran James y Victoria -_

_- piensa Bella ¿ es coincidencia que tus vecinos se llamen Jason y Vanina y sus hijos Brooke , Timothy y Roselyn?_

_- Jason = James Vanina=Victoria Brooke=Boonie Timothy=Theodoro y Roselyn=Rose-Marie - susurro - Joder!_

_- ¿que pasa?_

_- Marceline me advirtio que no dejara entrar a Jason y Vanina , sino los demonios tomarian nuestra casa y sus almas_

_- ¿de que estas hablando?_

Y de nuevo el silencio que habia en la habitacion de los niños , Marceline seguia tirada en el suelo , su pierna se habia esguinzado (1) , de repente se escucharon ruidos de pisadas en la parte baja de la casa , toda la familia desde la escalera querian ver quien era , pero no habia nadie . Luego se escucho el grito de Marceline , era arrastada del cabello de un lado a otro

- ¡_Marceline!_ - ella fue arrastrada al armario

- ¡_no se preocupen los niños son su objetivo , lleva mis cajas musicales!_

_- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

_- ¿que pasá?_

_- miren - dijo Renesmee _

habia un señora sosteniendo algo era como a un cuerpo

- _oiga - _la señora se dio vuelta y tenia el cuerpo de Marceline con ojos cerrados

- ¡_que le hiciste! - dijo Bella_

_- esta niña debe pagar sus pecados_

_- ella no tenia ningun pecado , ella era inocente - dijo Edward _

_- ustedes no saben la verdad de esta niña o si - ellos negaron - esta niña robaba y mataba solo por diversion , _

_- ... "los demonios son manipuladores " - dijo marceline en la mente de Bella_

_- eso es mentira _

_- a si y por que asesino a 21 personas adolescentes y niños_

_- ..." __pueden decirte lo que quieran y tu pensaras que es verdad , no pienses que sea verdad ellos siempre sicen manipulaciones de los angeles , en especial de los niños no le creas_"  


_- eso no es cierto , ustedes manipulan para que nosotros pensemos que es verdad , ademas si me dijeras eso , no es verdad por que busque informacion de ellos , las 21 personas no fueron matadas por los niños Ellos fueron matados por James y Victoria o mejor dicho por Ti y Kilian_


	7. Nos libramos del mal

En el infierno los tres niños estaban colgados en la pared ,

- _Es todo chicos! - todos miraron a Marceline - ¡Es todo para la familia Cullen! Melania los matara y si no es ella sera Kilian quien los mate_

_- no hay que perder las esperanzas - dijeron los mas pequeños_

Marceline sintio un tiron , vieron como juegan a la fuerza con las sogas y el que pase la linea pierde , bueno algo asi sintio Marceline

- _Ah_

_- ¿que tienes Marceline?_

_- "chicos los sacare de aqui" - susurraron _

_y vieron sus trajes un poco blancos _

_- los demonios no estan_ cuidando

_- ¿que?_

_- los demonios mas poderosos no estan cuidando , Melania y Kilian _

_- ¿eso significa? - y sus trajes eran blancos y se liberaron_

_- nos podemos liberar _

_- ¿cual es el plan?_

_- tenemos que ir a nuestro cielo y luego liberar a Bonnie , Theo y Rosie_

salieron despacio y vieron demonios peleando por comida y los vieron

- _corran _

_- que no se escapen_

ellos encontraron el mar separativo y saltaron , fueron transportados a su cielo

-_ llegamos , nuestro sol esta naciendo - vieron y su sol estaba hasta la mitad_ - _hay que ir a la casa de Bella_

ellos saltaron y ya estaban en la casa de Bella mejor dicho en la habitacion de Bella

- _melania - susurro - Melania soy yo Marceline , estoy con Augustus y Ronni y nos liberamos de tu mal_

Melania fue hacia arriba y solo escucho detras de el armario de Bella , habia una habitacion escondida , pero entro a un paisaje donde habia una casa en la montaña , una madre , un padre y cuatro niños

- ¿_donde estoy? - dijo Melania_

_- en tu casa - dijo Melania - esa eres tu , el es Kilian y los niños son tus hijos_

_- imposible yo no tuve hijos_

_-recuerda ¿ no tuviste hijos o si?_

_Melania y Kilian no tuvieron una infancia como todos los niños . Melania fue maltratada por su padre y su madre , y Kilian trabajaba para unos padres vagos , en ellos crecian el odio y Rencor , pero un dia se conocieron y se enamoraron perdidamente , se escaparon y no supieron mas de su padres . Cuando Melania quedo Embarazada de su primera hija , Kilian estaba emocionado , la cuido y nacio Elizabeth Arianne Lauren Stewart , Kilian le dio todos los mimos que no le dieron sus padres , Melania quedo embarazada de su segundo hijo , Elizabeth tenia 5 años cuando nacio Hunter Ryan Lauren Stewart , y seguian los mimos a los dos hijos . Tercer hijo Elizabeth tenia 7 años y Hunter dos cuando Nacio Salome Alana Lauren Stewart y llego su cuarto y ultimo hijo Mattew Alexander Lauren Stewart , Elizabeth tenia 09 años , Hunter 4 años , Salome 2 años . Ellos seguian amandose pero una Bruja del pueblo llamada Gemma dijo un pequeño rumor que en la casa de la colina se encontraba niños endemoniados asi que cuando los padres de los mismos fueron a sus trabajos , quemaron la casa para que los demonios no se escapen . Los padres fueron golpeados inconcientes , pero los niños no pudieron escapar , murieron y los padres Vengaron su muerte con la matanza de todos lo que quemaron a los inocentes de sus hijos , o sea todo el pueblo quemaron a todo el pueblo y cuando sus padres los encontraron lo golpearon y asi los asesinaron , ellos pensaban que iban a ir al cielo pero no fue asi  
_


	8. Recordando

Melania seguia viendo la imagen que estaba en frente de ella

- _tu infancia no fue la mejor pero tus hijos si lo fueron , lamento lo que paso con ellos , siguenos - dijo Ronni _ella siguio a los niños ellos estaban corriendo por un campo y pararon en una colina , ella estaba ahora acompañada por Kilian se quedaron abajo de la colina

-_ Elizabeth , Hunter , Salome , Mattew vengan - de pronto ellos estaban vestidos de Blanco , niños de 10 años , 08 , 06 y 04 aparecieron en la colina - ¿Los conocen?_

_- no _

_- se acuerdan cuando les dije de los padres_

_-si_

_- bueno ellos son sus padres - ellos subieron y los tres mas pequeños se escondieron detras de Marceline , la mayor puso la mano en la cara de su madre  
_

_- ¿mamá? - _

_- si pequeña soy yo _

_- ¿papá?_

_- si pequeña soy yo _

_- chicos vengan es mamá y papá _

_- mami , papi?_

_- si somos nosotros _

_Marceline estaba largando lagrimas_

_- ¿hey por que lloras?_

_- ¡YO QUERIA UNA VIDA! ¡QUERIA UNA VIDA CON MIS PADRES Y MIS HERMANOS! - se fue , y lloro en el acantilado  
_

_- mira ese sol - dijo Kilian - es brillante y alegre ¿sabes que no sabes una cosa de los angeles?_

_- ¿que es?_

_- le dan la despedida y te dejan ir a ver a tus padres_

_- ¿encerio?_

_- yo lo tenia y no lo acepte , ve a ver a los Cullen _

_- y James y Victoria?  
_

_- estan en el infierno_

_- por que?_

_- Los que les dijeron los angeles era mentira no quemamos el pueblo y no lo impulsabamos a James y Victoria a matar , ellos lo hacian , nosotros no los poseimos solo ellos hacian esas maldades_

_- ve con tus padres y lleva a los otros niños sus padres murieron a manos de James y Victoria , ellos tambien quieren decir adios_

_- ¿no recordaran nada?_

_- desde la visita de James y victoria en adelante nada_

_- ok , chicos - ellos vinieron - tengo una sorpresa salten - y saltaron  
_

_aparecieron en el ropero de los niños y ellos dormian , cogieron sus cajitas musicales y les besaron a los las mejillas_

_- fueron unos grandes compañeros - susurraron _

_Edward y Bella estaban despiertos en el comedor hablando _

_- Edward , Bella - ellos miraron - nuestro tiempo aqui finalizo , es hora de que nos vayamos . Fueron valientes en protegernos de los demonios _

_- ¿y que paso con ellos?  
_

_- ellos se fueron al cielo , los verdaderos demonios eran James y Victoria , los usaban a ellos como una excusa - se abrazaron - si pudiera vendria a verlos , me hare la maña de venir a visirtarlos y esto es para ustedes - les dio su caja musical - es para que se acuerden de nosotros  
_

_- ok adios niños_

_- adios _

_- chicos es hora de irnos - dijo Augustus_

_sonrieron y se fueron corriendo . Esa seria su primera y no saben su ultimas vez que esos niños los verian , los niños se levantaron y preguntaron por ellos_

_- ellos ... se fueron_

_- ¿para siempre? - pregunto Harry  
_

_- no lo se pero nos dejaron esto - dijo Edward mostrando la caja musical_

_- ¿nos dejo a Alice? - dijo Tobias  
_

_- ¿ quien es Alice?_

_- la caja musical - dijo Shailene_

_- es que con la caja musical inventamos una cancion y la chica se llama Alice nos la enseño Marceline  
_

_- jajaja ¿pueden cantarla?_

_- si_

**esa seria la ultima vez que veria a mi familia - dijo Marceline - espero que se amen para siempre**


	9. Epilogo

Marceline , no se como , tenia un diario que escribio desde que tenia 13 años su vida en el mas alla

**Se que no estamos juntos , es mi deseo que estuvieran aqui junto a nosotros. ****_era el titulo de su pagina numero 200_**

**- Hola de nuevo diario , esta es la primera vez que escribo algo mas personal pero aqui va**

_Mi nombre es Marceline Ellie Cullen Swan , tengo 13 años eternamente , supuestamente fisicamente tendria 15 años , y supuestamente deberia estar tonteando con mis amigas o hablando con cualquier chico que trate de enamorarme , pero como decia era supuestamente , Mis sueños era ser feliz , estudiar artes y canto , me gustaria escuchar lo que escuche en un grupo de chicos que el dj era Skrumax o Skrillax como sea , llorar como una tonta con un libro _

_pero no nunca ocurriria eso , estoy en un lugar mejor , describen al cielo como un lugar sin sufrimiento un lugar como el paraiso donde estaban adan y Eva pero tu cielo depende , si eres niño tu paraiso es un campo verde o amarillo como un mundo en el cual se presentan distintos puntos u objetos de tu vida un mundo imaginario, si eres adulto tu cielo es un cielo celeste sin final , mi tiempo como niña terminara en el tiempo en que cumpla 18 o 21 , millones de particulas brillantes me convertire y a mis hermanos extrañare , del mundo y del cielo . Susurro caminos a gente en la tierra incluyendo a mis padres y hermanos , espanto sus monstruos de sus pesadillas y las convierto en sueños sin nada _

_- ¡MARCELINE! _

_- ¿qué? _

_- vamonos _

_- ok _

_Juegue como cualquier niño , llore como cualquier niño , pero nunca disfrutare de nuevo el amor de familia como cualquier niño _

_Lo hecho , hecho esta , dolio y dolera _

_Mamá , papá , hermanos , el cielo es hermoso , como un campo que no se quema por el sol o que se congela con el invierno , hay arboles como copos de nieve , suaves y blancos . Cuando se sientan solos recuerden que nunca lo estan siempre estare a su lado aunque no fisicamente , recuerden que yo vivire sola hasta que ustedes lleguen, yo los esperare_

Guardo su diario en la tierra pero no en su lugar habitual sino en su cama para que sus padres y hermanos supieran que no estan solos que ellos los protegerian

- Hasta que ustedes lleguen, yo los esperare - repitio Bella - Marcy mamá te ama

pero en el escritorio de Marceline habia tiza y Ellos escribieron "_Nosotros seguimos aqui" _y se dinujaron como palitos

- "siguen aqui"

**Fin **


End file.
